Nae Eomma is a Beauty Chef
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Sequel 'Beauty Chef' - Ini adalah sepenggal kisah dari keluarga kecil Jung Yunho. Bagaimanakah kehidupan keluarga kecil itu setelah 'Helo cep' yang sangat diidolakan oleh Changmin, kini sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil itu/'APPA, JANGAN DEKET-DEKET HELO-, UMMA MIN DONG'/'...'/'Coalnya Umma cuma punya Min'/'Min cayang appa cama umma'/YunJaeMin/Family
1. Jinja? Nae eomma?

Nae eomma is a Beauty Chef

.

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (26 tahun)

Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

Other Cast : Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor

Note : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Ini adalah sequel dari Beauty Chef yang dulu. Melihat banyak yang ngga rela ceritanya tamat di chap 3 kemaren, jadi saya berniat untuk membuat cerita lainnya. Semoga kalian berkenan. ^^

Warning : Cerita nggak jelas dan pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, kesalahan eja, bahasa tak baku.

NB : Bagi yang belum membaca Beauty Chef yang pertama, sebaiknya kalian membacanya dulu. Karena ini adalah lanjutannya ^^

.

::: Cerita ini adalah YAOI, jadi bagi yang tak suka silakan minggat :::

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

.

DOUZO

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Seorang namja cilik yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Changmin, kini tengah asik duduk diam memperhatian sesosok namja cantik yang terbaring pulas diatas tempat tidur. Matanya yang tajam seperti milik appanya, kini tengah memandang intens sosok namja cantik yang nampaknya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadirannya disana. Namja cantik itu masih asik tertidur, efek karena kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang yang tadi dijalaninya.

Kembali kita lihat cast cilik kita ini, nampaknya ada hal yang membuatnya nampak penasaran dengan sosok cantik yang tengah dipandanginya ini. Pancaran kekaguman dan rasa tak percaya terlukis jelas dimata kecilnya. Apalagi melihat senyum yang mengembang diwajah bulatnya, semakin meyakinkan kita kalau ia tengah merasa senang akibat suatu hal.

"Eughhh." lenguhan kecil segera terdengar dari namja cantik itu, dan tak berapa lama, kedua pasang mata bulat namja cantik itupun terbuka perlahan dan menyebabkan Changmin semakin mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Heheheee~" Changminpun tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh kecil saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat namja cantik itu, dan setelahnya iapun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah namja cantik itu.

"Hemm..annyeong~" suara lembut dari namja cantik itu segera terdengar mengalun menyapa indra pendengaran Changmin, perlahan namja cantik itupun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Annyong~" jawab Changmin semangat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang tubuh namja cantik itu, mendekapnya erat guna memastikan kalau ini semua bukanlah khayalannya semata.

"Kau sudah bangun hmm?" gumam namja cantik itu sambil mengelus sayang rambut tebal Changmin. Senyumpun juga mengembang diwajah namja cantik itu, sepertinya juga merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Changmin.

"Hihihii, ne. Min udah bangun~" jawab Changmin riang dengan suara yang cukup keras. Iapun semakin memeluk erat namja cantik itu sambil mengusap-ngusapkan wajahnya didada sang namja cantik.

_"Sou da ne."_ jawab namja cantik itu dengan bahasa Jepang dan membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah namja cantik itu karena ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Umm, umma bilang apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada namja cantik yang masih asik mengusap-usap sayang kepalanya.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil Changmin 'umma' itupun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, ia malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh Changmin yang berada dipangkuannya. "Itu bahasa jepang changi." jawab namja cantik itu sambil mengecup pelan pipi tembam Changmin.

Ah, apa kalian sedikit heran dengan panggilan umma yang Changmin teriakkan tadi? Dan apakah kalian juga penasaran siapa sosok namja cantik yang dipanggilnya dengan panggilan umma itu? Emm, sepertinya tidak, karena kalian semua pasti sudah membaca cast dalam cerita ini dan juga sudah mengikuti cerita sebelumnya, jadi saya kira kalian semua pasti sudah tahu siapa namja cantik yang saya maksud ^^

Yapp, dia adalah Kim ani tapi Jung Jaejoong. Yah, marga namja cantik kita sudah berganti menjadi Jung karena kemarin ia sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai 'istri' dari seorang Jung Yunho. Yah, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sudah melangsungkan acara pernikahan mereka secara sederhana di kampung halaman Yunho-Gwangju-kemarin, dan sekarang, mereka tengah berlibur-berbulan madu-di Jepang. Mereka baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu dan langsung beristirahat di hotel yang sudah dipesankan oleh umma Yunho.

Ceklekk

Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka dan detik berikutnya dari dalam keluarlah sosok tampan nan rupawan Yunho yang rupanya baru selesai membersihkan diri. Nampak ia yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang dengan lelehan air yang masih mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Appa~" teriak Changmin girang saat melihat kehadiran sang appa didalam kamar itu. Iapun tersenyum senang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Anak appa sudah bangun hmm?" tanya Yunho dan perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yah, memang tadi saat mereka tiba di Jepang, Changmin masih tertidur dalam dekapan Jaejoong, dan setelah mereka sampai di hotel, Jaejoong segera menidurkan Changmin. Namun rupanya kantuk juga menyerang Jaejoong ditambah efek kelelahan, akhirnya iapun ikut mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersama Changmin.

"Umm, Min udah bangun!" jawab Changmin dengan semangat sambil menampilkan deret gigi susunya yang rapi. Iapun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong guna melihat kearah sang appa.

"Kau juga sudah bangun Boo?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yah, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, Yunho memberi nama panggilan manis itu pada Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong juga sudah memberi nama panggilan yang manis untuk Yunhonya, yaitu-

"Ne, Yunie." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis memandang Yunho. "Mian aku baru bangun, perjalanan ini sedikit membuatku lelah." lanjut Jaejoong sedikit merasa tak enak pada suaminya itu.

"Anio gwencanhanayo. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan ini." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan hendak memeluk tubuh sang istri dari samping, namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh tubuh mulus sang istri, sebuah teriakan kencang segera terdengar menginterupsi kegiatannya, dan juga sebuah geplakan keras yang diterima tangan tak bersalahnya.

Plakkk

"APPA! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET HELO-, UMMA MIN DONG!" teriak kencang Changmin yang keceplosan kembali memanggil Jaejoong dengan 'Helo cep', namun segera ia ubah menjadi panggilan umma dengan mata kecilnya yang memincing tajam menatap sang appa. Tak ketinggalan tangannya yang menggeplak keras tangan sang appa yang hampir bertengger manis dipinggang sang umma.

"Yah, Minie. Appoyo! Kenapa memukul appa!" gerutu Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang perih akibat geplakan Changmin yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Bahkan tangannya sedikit memerah. Iapun dengan segera meniup-niup tangannya guna menghilangkan perih itu.

"Aigoo Minie, kenapa kau memukul tangan appamu eoh?" kali ini Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget melihat aksi Changmin itu. "Jangan begitu eoh? Lihatlah appa kesakitan." lanjut Jaejoong memberi pengertian kepada Changmin, iapun tersenyum manis pada Changmin.

"Habis appa peluk-peluk umma, Min gak cuka!" jawab Changmin sedikit ketus dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Umma itu punya Min, jadi appa gak boleh peluk-peluk umma Min." lanjut Changmin sedikit posesif dan kembali menerjang tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terjungkal kebelakang saking kencangnya tubuh Changmin menubruknya.

"Astaga, kau mau memonopoli umma sendirian eoh? Yah, mana bisa begitu!" protes Yunho tak terima dengan ucapan putranya. Iapun mulai menyerang Changmin karena tak setuju dengan ucapan anaknya itu.

"Hhaa, rasakan ini, rasakan." Yunhopun mulai menggelitiki Changmin dan membuat bocah gembul itu menggeliat-geliat dipelukan Jaejoong.

"Haha, appa geli..geli appa..hahahaa.."

"Shireo! Katakan dulu kalau umma juga punya appa." kata Yunho sembari terus menggelitiki Changmin. Jaejoongpun hanya ikut tersenyum dan membiarkan anak dan appa itu dengan kegiatannya.

"Chiluh..chiluh~"

"Haa, kemari kau! Kau harus diberi hukuman! Hiaaa, rasakan!" Yunhopun mengambil paksa tubuh montok Changmin dari pelukan Jaejoong, dan kembali menyerang anaknya itu dengan brutal.

"Hahahaa..hahaa..geli appa~ geli..." teriak Changmin dengan tawa yang semakin keras terdengar darinya. Iapun terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba menghindari serangan sang appa.

"Sudah Yunie, hentikan." kata Jaejoong mencoba melerai Yunho. Namun senyum yang teramat manis terlukis indah diwajahnya saat melihat keakraban dari dua orang namja yang sudah merubah hidupnya itu. Ia merasa beruntung, sangat beruntung malah, bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari dua namja tampan dihadapannya-yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-itu. Dan ia juga merasa sangat amat beruntung karena keluarga Yunho bisa menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

"Shireo! Aku ingin ia mengatakan dulu kalau kau juga milikku, baru aku akan melepaskannya. Eoh, bagaimana Changminie~" kata Yunho terkesan kesal, namun senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang penuh dengan nada kesal.

"Ani..haahaa..ani..hah..umma cuma punya Min..huhuuu.."

"YAH!"

Dan begitulah kejadian untuk hari ini, hari pertama mereka sebagai keluaraga, dengan teriakan tak terima dari Jung Yunho, tawa renyah dari Jung Jaejoong, dan teriakan kencang dari Jung Changmin. Hemm, keluarga yang harmonis ani?

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Jung Jaejoong. Begitulah sekarang marga namja cantik ini. Namja dengan pesona yang begitu sempurna melekat pada dirinya itu, sudah berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh hati padanya, dan berakhir dengan mereka melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana di kampung halaman namja tampan itu. Memang awalnya terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk memutuskan menjalin hubungan dan mengakhirinya dengan mengikat janji suci pernikahan, namun seiring dengan waktu berlalu, keduanya malah semakin yakin dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Apalagi ditambah kehadiran Changmin yang memang sejak awal sudah menyukai namja cantik itu, dan berkat seorang Jung Changminlah akhirnya dua orang itu bisa bersatu dalam janji suci pernikahan. Hemm, mari kita berikan sejumlah hadiah-makanan enak-pada Changmin untuk itu ^^

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai reaksi bumonim Yunho saat Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong, jawabannya adalah mereka menerima dengan baik namja cantik itu. Mereka tak terlalu memusingkan persamaan genre yang dimiliki Jaejoong dengan putra mereka, karena mereka hanya ingin putra mereka-Yunho-menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya setelah kepergian mendiang istrinya dulu. Jadi, saat Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada appa dan eommanya dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya, bumonim Yunhopun mengerti jika namja cantik itulah yang bisa kembali menghadirkan senyum diwajah putra mereka.

Dan nilai plus segera Jaejoong dapatkan saat Changmin selalu menempel manja pada Jaejoong. Bumonim Yunho sangat tahu watak sang cucu yang tak mudah akrab dengan orang luar, namun dengan Jaejoong cucunya itu nampak begitu bahagia dan ceria. Apalagi panggilan 'umma' sudah Changmin layangkan kepada namja cantik itu, membuat bumonim Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk setuju saat Yunho meminta restu bumonimnya untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius, yaitu jenjang pernikahan.

Sementara untuk bumonim Jaejoong sendiri hanya memberikan pilihan kepada Jaejoong. Mereka tak ingin mengekang putra bungsunya itu, karena selama ini Jaejoong sudah membanggakan mereka dan menuruti apapun yang mereka katakan. Jadi, mereka menyerahkan semuanya pada Jaejoong saat Yunho mendatangi kediaman mereka guna meminta restu dari bumonim Jaejoong itu.

Itulah sedikit cerita yang mengiringi hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Tak ada kendala serius dalam hubungan mereka hingga bisa sampai kejenjang ini, mungkin karena memang inilah takdir yang harus dijalani keduanya.

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin, keluarga kecil bahagia ini tengah asik berjalan-jalan menikmati sore di negeri Sakura. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar hotel tempat mereka menginap. Hotel yang berada di daerah Ginza ini menawarkan banyak pemandangan yang menarik, membuat Changmin tak tahan jika harus menunggu besok untuk bisa keluar menikmati pemandangan negeri Sakura yang baru pertama kali didatanginya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati langit sore di negeri sakura itu. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi nampak menghiasi jalanan disana, dan orang-orangpun berlalu-lalang memadati jalanan. Mereka memang sengaja memilih untuk berjalan kaki guna menikmati suasana di negeri sakura ini, terlebih lagi karena Jaejoong sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang jadi mereka tak akan khawatir jika mereka tersesat nantinya.

Kini ketiganya tengah berjalan pelan dan saling bergandengan tangan, dengan Changmin yang berjalan ditengah diapit kedua orang tuanya. Yunho dan Jaejoongpun masing-masing menggenggam erat tangan mungil Changmin. Sesekali nampak Yunho yang mengambil foto Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan kamera diponsel pintarnya. Ia ingin mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka itu lewat jepretan foto.

"Yaa, say kimchi~~" teriak Yunho saat akan mengambil gambar dari Jaejoong dan Changmin. JaeMinpun segera tersenyum manis kearah Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang memeluk sayang tubuh Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi membentuk huruf V.

Jeprettt

"Good." teriak Yunho sambil tersenyum manis kearah JaeMin.

"Min mau liat appa!" teriak Changmin dan setelahnya iapun berlari kearah Yunho lalu menyambar kasar ponsel pintar milik sang appa. "Hoaa~~ Umma yeoppo~~" pekik Changmin girang saat melihat hasil jepretan sang appa.

"Ne, umma memang sangat cantik ne." lanjut Yunho sambil memandang intens kearah Jaejoong.

Blushhh

Dan wajah Jaejoongpun memerah dengan sendirinya. Sungguh ia tak akan tahan jika Yunho sudah menyebutnya cantik, entah kenapa ia tak bisa protes atas ucapan suaminya itu, malah dirinya tersipu saat mendengarnya. "Ya..yah..Apa yang kalian katakan! Umma ini tampan tahu!"

"Hahaha.. Muka umma jadi melah~" teriak Changmin lagi saat melihat wajah sang eomma berubah menjadi merah.

"Ne, kau tambah manis dengan rona merah dipipimu itu Boo~"

"Ha..hahh kalian ini!" rajuk Jaejoong dan menangkup kedua pipinya, guna mencegah rona merah semakin mejalar keseluruh wajahnya.

Yunho dan Changminpun semakin tertawa girang melihat aksi Jaejoong itu.

"Ah ah, Umma, dicana ada apa?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kesatu arah dengan tangannya. Ia melihat dikejauhan nampak orang-orang yang mengerubungi suatu tempat.

Jaejoongpun ikut menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang ditunjuk Changmin dan menemukan apa yang ditanyakan oleh anaknya itu, iapun memicingkan matanya guna bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi. Dan seketika iapun memekik tertahan. "Ah, benar. Bukankah sekarang sudah musim panas?" pekiknya tertahan saat teringat akan suatu hal. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disana.

"Itu adalah perayaan untuk datangnya musim panas. Emm, orang-orang disini menyebutnya dengan _Matsuri_." kata Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan kepada Changmin. "Disana ada berbagai macam acara, tari-tarian dan juga stand-stand makanan." lanjut Jaejoong dan seketika membuat Changmin berbinar saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong.

"Makanan?" ucapnya menirukan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Umm." jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Appa, umma, kajja kita kesana. Min mau kesana~" rengek Changmin sambil menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan bumonimnya. Iapun memasang puppy eyesnya sambil tersenyum penuh harap kehadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Changmin, ah, anaknya ini sangat menggemaskan jika tengah ada maunya.

"Ne appa, umma, kita kesana ne. Min pengen liat itu~" lanjut Changmin masih dengan puppy eyesnya dan menarik-narik baju Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau ini. Ne, kajja kita kesana." kata Yunho dan seketika membuat Changmin memekik girang.

"Yayyy~~ Appa yang telbaik~" teriak Changmin girang sambil melepas genggamannya dari baju YunJae lalu memeluk sayang tubuh sang appa.

"Ne kajja." ajak Yunho lagi dan setelahnya iapun menggandeng tangan Changmin dan juga memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang berjalan disebelahnya.

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Changmin tak henti-hentinya berteriak girang saat matanya melihat berbagai macam stand makanan terhidang dihadapannya. Baiklah, bukan hanya stand makanan, namun ia juga memekik tertahan saat matanya melihat stand-stand lainnya yang ada dalam perayaan itu.

Yah, ini adalah sebuah perayaan datangnya musim panas di Jepang. Diadakan setiap tahun dengan berbagai macam acara yang akan diadakan nantinya. Seperti pertunjukan _Bon Odori_ dan pada malam hari akan diadakan pesta kembang api. Acara ini adalah salah satu acara besar yang ada di Jepang, dan semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk bisa datang menyaksikan acara pesta kembang api itu. Orang-orang akan datang dengan mengenakan _Yukata _(baju tradisional Jepang yang hanya digunakan saat perayaan _Matsuri_).

Nampak Changmin yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menarik-narik sang eomma-Jaejoong-saat menemukan hal-hal aneh yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Yunho sendiri hanya mengikuti kemana dua namja beda usia dihadapannya itu, sesekali senyum menawan terlukis diwajahnya saat melihat adegan Changmin dan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu.

"Umma ini apa?" tanya Changmin saat matanya menangkap suatu benda yang bentuknya terlihat aneh disalah satu stand yang dilewatinya. Segera ia bertanya kepada sang eomma yang memang lebih tahu tentang Jepang daripada sang appa.

"Ah, ini namanya _Daruma_. Boneka ini adalah boneka yang sangat hebat. Walaupun ia dijatuhkan seperti ini, ia akan bangkit kembali dan berdiri lagi seperti posisinya semula." jelas Jaejoong sambil memperagakan apa yang diucapkannya.

Iapun mendorong pelan salah satu boneka _Daruma_ yang terpajang distand itu, menyebabkan boneka _Daruma_ itu terjatuh, namun tak lama kemudian, boneka itu kembali bangkit dan berdiri kokoh seperti sedia kala dan menghadirkan pekikan kagum dari Changmin.

"Woaah~ daebak~"

"Kka, apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendengar antusiasme Changmin. Changminpun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat menyetujui usul sang eomma

Tukk

Dan iapun mendorong boneka _Daruma_ itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Ah, dia kembali beldiri umma!" pekik Changmin senang saat melihat boneka itu kembali berdiri keposisi semula.

"Ne geuraeyo." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

Yunho yang melihat adegan itupun hanya bisa tersenyum senang dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Yah, ia tak ingin mengganggu kedekatan antara Changmin dan Jaejoong, karena ia ingin agar Jaejoong lebih dekat lagi dengan Changmin.

"Bagaimana, Daruma itu hebat bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menatap dalam kearah Changmin. "Walaupun ia terjatuh seperti apapun, ia akan tetap bisa kembali berdiri tegak. Minie juga harus seprti boneka _Daruma_ ne. Kalau Minie terjatuh, jangan tunggu orang lain membantu Minie berdiri. Minie harus bisa berdiri sendiri kembali, seperti boneka _Daruma_ ini, arraseo?" lanjutnya dan mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

"Allaceo, umma!" jawabnya kencang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Iapun kembali menatap penuh minat pada boneka itu sambil sesekali mendorong boneka itu hingga terjatuh, namun kembali boneka itu berdiri tegak seperti sedia kala.

"Daebak~" lirih Changmin dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Jja, apa Minie mau membeli boneka _Daruma_nya?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi dua namja manis dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah appa?" jawab Changmin semangat sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Yunho. Ah, sebenarnya sedari tadi Changmin sudah sangat ingin membeli boneka itu. Ia sangat suka bentuk dan warna dari boneka itu.

"Tentu boleh. Kajja, kita beli." jawab Yunho tak kalah semangatnya dari Changmin.

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Setelah puas menjelajahi stand-stand yang ada disana, kini keluarga bahagia YunJaeMin tengah menikmati makan malam disalah satu stand makanan yang ada disana. Mereka kini tengah berada distand _Okonomiyaki _salah satu makanan populer di Jepang.

"_Okonomiyaki hitotsu." _(_Okonomiyaki_nya satu)kata Jaejoong memesan satu porsi _okonomiyaki_. Setelahnya merekapun duduk menunggu pelayan mengantarkan bahan makanan untuk membuat _okonomiyaki_ tersebut.

_"Shitsureishimasu." _(permisi) teriak pelayan itu saat membawakan bahan untuk membuat _okonomiyaki_ itu kemeja YunJae. Setelahnya pelayan itupun mulai membuat _okonomiyaki_nya pada penggorengan yang ada dimeja.

Selama pelayan itu membuat _okonomiyaki_nya, Changmin tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum. Baru kali ini ia melihat cara pembuatan _okonomiyaki_, dan ia begitu tak sabar untuk mencicipi bagaimana rasa dari makanan aneh yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

_"Ja, douzo." _(Silahkan)

_"Hai."_ jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya iapun mulai mengambil satu potong _okonomiyaki_ itu dan menaruhnya diatas piring milik Changmin.

"Kka, makanlah." kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan piring itu kepada Changmin dan langsung disambut girang oleh Changmin.

Happ

Nyam nyamm nyamm

"Umm..mashita~~" pekik Changmin girang saat merasakan _okonomiyaki_ itu dalam mulutnya. Iapun kembali menyendok _okonomiyaki_nya lalu dengan cepat memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "Oichii~" teriak Changmin lagi, nampaknya ia menyukai makanan Jepang yang satu itu.

"Yunie juga cobalah." kali ini Jaejoong menyodorkan satu potong _okonomiyaki_ pada Yunho, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh namja tampan itu.

"Ne gomawo Boojae~" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mulai memakan _okonomiyaki_ miliknya. "Umm, mashita." pekik Yunho saat merasakan sensasi _okonomiyaki_ berbaur di mulutnya.

"Umma aaa~" teriak Changmin sambil menyodorkan satu sendok _okonomiyaki_ kehadapan Jaejoong, Jaejoongpun dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu dari tangan mungil Changmin.

Hap

Nyammm nyammm nyammm

_"Oishii yo~"_ kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Changmin.

Changminpun makan dengan lahap makanan Jepang itu, dalam hati ia berikrar(?)sesampainya ia di Korea, ia akan menyuruh sang eomma untuk membuatkan makan ini lagi untuk dirinya.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Dorrrr

Dorrrr

Dorrrr

Suara ledakan saling bersahutan terdengar begitu nyaring sesaat sebelum kembang api meledak indah menghiasi langit yang mulai menghitam. Ya, ini adalah puncak dari acara _matsuri_ untuk tahun ini. Semua orang yang datangpun sangat menikmati acara ini, ada yang menghabiskannya bersama kekasih, bersama teman-teman dan banyak juga pasangan-pasangan pengantin baru yang datang menikmati acara tahunan ini.

Begitupula dengan keluarga kecil nan bahagia YunJaeMin. Nampak mereka yang tengah asik menikmati letusan kembang api disalah satu satu sudut. Changmin begitu antusias saat matanya menangkap letusan kembang api yang begitu indah menghiasi langit malam. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'Wow' dan 'daebak' guna mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat kagum dengan itu semua.

Sementara Jaejoong juga rupanya sangat menikmati acara kembang api ini. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan merayakan _matsuri_ lagi, setelah dulu ia memutuskan kembali ke Korea setelah 4 tahun menetap di Jepang. Dan sekarang, akhirnya ia bisa kembali menikmati acara ini, apalagi ditambah ia datang bersama dua namja yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

"Keleennnn~" teriak Changmin girang sambil terus menatap letusan kembang api itu, membuat dua namja dewasa yang berada disebelahnya serempak menolehkaan kepala mereka saat mendengar suara teriakan Changmin itu.

"Minie senang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum memandang Changmin.

"Umm, Min ceneng banget!" jawab Changmin semangat sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Apalagi Min nontonnya cama appa dan umma. Uhhh, Min tambah ceneng~" lanjut Changmin dan kini ia tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan deret gigi susunya.

Greeppp

"Min cayang appa cama umma~" kata Changmin lagi sambil dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami juga saaanngggaaatt menyayangimu." jawab Yunho dan perlahan berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin.

Cup~

"Jadilah anak yang pintar ne." lanjutnya setelah mengecup sayang pipi tembam Changmin.

"Umm!"

Doorrrr

Doorrrr

Suara kembang api kembali terdengar dan membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali mendongak kelangit malam. Senyumpun tak henti-hentinya terpasang diwajahnya saat melihat hamparan kembang api yang begitu cantik itu.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong juga saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, mereka juga merasa bahagia saat ini. Yunhopun perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong lalu memeluk sayang pinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

Cup~

"Gomawo, saranghae." ucap Yunho setelah sebelumnya mencium sayang kening Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae." jawab Jaejoong pasti dengan rona merah disekitar wajahnya.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai kini, dua namja yang baru saja mengikat diri mereka kedalam janji suci pernikahan itu tengah terlibat ciuman hangat. Kedua bibir beda bentuk itu menyatu lembut dalam ciuman yang sarat akan perasaan cinta.

Keduanya saling melumat pelan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, melupakan keberadaan seorang namja cilik yang diam-diam tersenyum manis saat melihat kegiatan intim dua namja dewasa dibelakangnya.

Dan ditemani latar kembang api yang terus meledak di langit malam, keluarga kecil nan bahagia itupun baru saja memulai kisah perjalan hidup mereka lengkap sebagai satu keluarga.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian untuk menekan hasrat yang tiba-tiba memuncak dirasakan oleh keduanya. Setelah tadi berbagi ciuman hangat itu, perlahan-lahan ciuman itu malah menjadi lebih intens dan memanas. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga ciuman itu berubah semakin liar. Andai saja teriakan Changmin yang begitu keras tak terdengar, mungkin saja Yunho sudah berhasil menyerang Jaejoong di depan umum.

"Umm..Bo..Boo, ka..kajja kita pu..pulang." kata Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit aneh sambil berusaha menutup sesuatu dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah mulai beraksi. Iapun melihat kesekitarnya berharap orang-orang disana tak ada yang menyadari keadaannya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho, Jaejoongpun juga merasa demikian. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, akibat berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kendalinya. "N..ne ka..kajja." jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Iapun kemudian menarik tangan Changmin dan mulai menggendong bocah gembul itu, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat perayaan itu.

"Umma kenapa? Koo wajah umma jadi melah? Apa umma kepanacan?" tanya Changmin saat tak sengaja melihat wajah sang eomma yang memerah, iapun kemudian mencium pipi sang eomma sebelum akhirnya merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong.

Cup~

"Hoaahhmmm, Min ngantuk~" ucapnya dibarengi dengan ia menguap lebar.

"Ne, tidurlah." jawab Jaejoong sambil membenarkan posisi gendongan Changmin, sedikit berat memang, namun ia tak ingin kehilangan moment menidurkan balita montok ini.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." kata Yunho penuh perhatian saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedikit kesusahan menggendong Changmin, namun Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Gwencanha. Ia sudah tertidur." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho. Yunhopun mengangguk mengerti dan perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong dan mengecup pelan kening Changmin.

Cup~

"Jaljayo." ucapnya dan setelahnya merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Brukkk

Jaejoong segera menghempaskan pelan tubuh Changmin dikasur sesaat setelah mereka sampai di kamar hotel mereka. Setelah menyelimuti Changmin dengan selimut, Jaejoongpun mengecup sayang kening Changmin sebelum akhirnya menemui Yunho yang tengah menonton tv.

"Minie sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Iapun menggeser sedikit duduknya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk duduk menyebelahinya,

Brukk

Jaejoongpun mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Yunho, dan setelahnya sebuah lengan kekarpun melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba dari Yunho.

"Umm, dia sudah tidur." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. Iapun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho, dan setelahnya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar sang suami.

"..."

"..."

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap sayang kepala Jaejoong yang berada dibahunya, iapun memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana. Nampaknya Yunho sudah mulai mencuri-curi kesempatan.

"Ajigeum." jawab Jaejoong semakin terbuai dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Iapun perlahan memejamkan matanya dan balik memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"..."

"..."

"Eughh~ Yunhh~"

Ehh? Apa itu? Apakah suara lenguhan?

Jawabannya adalah ya. Jaejoong tanpa sadar melenguh pelan saat Yunho mengelus-ngelus lembut pinggang sensitifnya yang masih tertutupi kaos. Yunhopun yang mendengar suara lenguhan Jaejoong malah semakin gencar melakukan aksinya itu.

"Eughhh...Yunhhh..." lenguh Jaejoong lagi karena tangan Yunho semakin nakal bermain disana. Bahkan sekarang tangan Yunho sudah masuk kebalik kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong, membuat ia bisa menyentuh kulit putih nan mulus milik istrinya itu.

"Boohhh~" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian. "Aku menginginkanmu~" bisik Yunho lagi sambil kini memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dicuping telinga Jaejoong.

"Ughhhh~" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah semakin mendesah saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho disekitar telinganya, iapun tanpa sadar semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja tangannya malah menyentuh milik Yunho yang rupanya sudah tegang. Sisa efek ciuman sebelumnya(?).

"Ahhh~" kali ini suara desahan Yunho yang terdengar saat tak sengaja Jaejoong menyentuh miliknya, iapun sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat yang sedari tadi coba ditekannya.

Yah, sejak pulang dari menonton festival kembang api itu ia sudah berusaha menenangkan adik kecilnya yang terbangun akibat pagutan panas yang sebelumnya ia dan Jaejoong lakukan, dan sekarang ia sudah tak tahan dan ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya itu.

Srettt

Yunhopun mendorong badan Jaejoong hingga kini Jaejoong sudah terbaring parah diatas sofa, iapun mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong memberikan senyum manis kepada namja cantik itu, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir Jaejooong.

"Mffftttt...Yunhhh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cut cut cut

NC CUT ~~ heheheeeee #pasang tampang polos

Hai hai hai semuaa~~ saya datang dengan cerita baru... Ups,, bukan cerita baru sih,, tepatnya sequel~~ hihiiii... Ini saya persembahkan(?)sequel dari Beauty Chef kemarin.. Hihiii.. Bagaimana, apa kalian suka?

Apa? Nggak suka? (ToT) hiks hiks.. #miris

Hihii, Temen saya sempet protes lohh karena saya buat sequel lagi,, tapi yah,, karena ada ide jadi nggak ada salahnya kan saya buat sequelnya,, lagipula kalian semua juga minta dibuatin sequel saat chap terakhir dulu.. Iya kannnn? Ngaku hayoo~~ Hoooooo

Part favorit kalian? Kalo saya sih, suka banget pas adegan awal dimana Changmin duduk diatas kasur sambil ngeliatin sang eomma a.k.a Jaejoong.. Haha, ia masih antara percaya dan ga percaya kalau 'Helo cep' favoritnya, kini sudah resmi menjadi eommanya.. XD

Kalau favorit kalian?

Jja, jangan lupa reviewnya ne~~ ditunggu lohh~~

Kalo nggak review, ga bakalan dilanjutin lagi cerita ini.. #ngancem

Heheheee...

Ah yah, hari ini bertepatan sama ulangtahunnya Hyunseung oppa ^^ Saengil Chukae oppa,, sukses buat promosi lagu barunya di Jepang ^^ #HappyJSday

Tapi hari ini juga ada berita duka dari Ladies Code EunB yang tutup usia karena kecelakaan.. Walaupun saya kurang tahu mengenai mereka dan berasal dari fandom berbeda, tapi kita adalah KPop family.. Selamat jalan EunB~~

Minna, review onegaishimasu~

.

Denpasar, 03 September 2014


	2. Disneyland

Nae eomma is a Beauty Chef

.

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (26 tahun)

Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

Other Cast : Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor

Note : Cerita ini asli milik saya. Ini adalah sequel dari Beauty Chef yang dulu. Melihat banyak yang ngga rela ceritanya tamat di chap 3 kemaren, jadi saya berniat untuk membuat cerita lainnya. Semoga kalian berkenan. ^^

Warning : Cerita nggak jelas dan pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, kesalahan eja, bahasa tak baku.

NB : Bagi yang belum membaca Beauty Chef yang pertama, sebaiknya kalian membacanya dulu. Karena ini adalah lanjutannya ^^ Dan karena chap ini ada adegan yang 'iya-iya', jadi saya akan menaikkan ratenya.

.

::: Cerita ini adalah YAOI, jadi bagi yang tak suka silakan minggat :::

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

.

DOUZO

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

_"Boohhh~" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian. "Aku menginginkanmu~" bisik Yunho lagi sambil kini memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dicuping telinga Jaejoong._

_"Ughhhh~" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah semakin mendesah saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho disekitar telinganya, iapun tanpa sadar semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja tangannya malah menyentuh milik Yunho yang rupanya sudah tegang. Efek sisa ciuman sebelumnya(?)._

_"Ahhh~" kali ini suara desahan Yunho yang terdengar saat tak sengaja Jaejoong menyentuh miliknya, iapun sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat yang sedari tadi coba ditekannya._

_Yah, sejak pulang dari menonton festival kembang api itu ia sudah berusaha menenangkan adik kecilnya yang terbangun akibat pagutan panas yang sebelumnya ia dan Jaejoong lakukan, dan sekarang ia sudah tak tahan dan ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya itu._

_Srettt_

_Yunhopun mendorong badan Jaejoong hingga kini Jaejoong sudah terlentang pasrah diatas sofa, iapun mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong memberikan senyum manis kepada namja cantik itu, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir Jaejooong._

_"Mffftttt...Yunhhh~"_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho terus menyesap bibir Jaejoong, sementara tangannyapun mulai bergriliya menjamah tubuh putih Jaejoong. Mata keduanya sudah tertutup, menikmati hasrat yang nampaknya sudah tak bisa mereka bendung. Keduanya menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Ughh..Yunhh.." desah Jaejoong saat dengan nakalnya tangan Yunho meraba bagian privat Jaejoong. Yunhopun mendengar desahan Jaejoong malah semakin berani menyentuh Jaejoong. Ditariknya kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong, dan memaksa Jaejoong melepasnya. Setelahnya kembali ia menyesap kasar bibir cherry Jaejoong yang nampak sudah membengkak.

"Ughh..ahhh..mfffhhtt.."

Desahan bertubi-tubi terdengar dari Jaejoong saat Yunho melesakkan lidah basahnya kedalam rongga bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menjadi lemas seketika menerima serangan penuh nafsu dari Yunho. Ciuman Yunhopun kini turun menuju leher jenjang Jaejoong, dikecup-kecupnya leher putih Jaejoong itu sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya kecil.

"Akhh.."

Jaejoong meringis kecil saat Yunho menggigit lehernya, gigitan itupun meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dikulit putih Jaejoong.

Cup~

"Mianhae." ucap Yunho saat mendengar rintihan Jaejoong, iapun mengecup bekas gigitannya dileher Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong yang kini semakin memerah akibat ciuman itu.

Merekapun semakan larut dalam ciuman itu, dan melupakan sesosok namja cilik yang nampaknya terganggu akibat suara-suara yang mereka timbulkan. Tidur namja cilik itu-Changmin-pun menjadi terganggu dan ia bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin menuntut. Sekarang bahkan baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Entah kapan keduanya saling melepas pakaian satu sama lain, yang ada dibenak keduanya hanyalah perasaan ingin saling memiliki. Nampaknya mereka sudah tak bisa menahan lagi hasrat mereka, dan sudah menginginkan ketahap selanjutnya.

"Boohhh~~" panggil Yunho sambil terus mencumbu Jaejoong, iapun sudah tak tahan dan kini sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bisa membobol lubang sang istri.

"Yuniehhh~" desah Jaejoong merasa sangat bernafsu, iapun kini sudah mempersiapkan dirinya agar siap untuk menerima Yunho didalam tubuhnya nanti.

"Aku mulai ne~" ucap Yunho lagi dan kini sudah memposisikan miliknya didepan hole Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri kini tengah meremas kencang pinggiran sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan panas pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Nehh~" jawab Jaejoong dengan desahan dan semakin membuat hasrat Yunho meningkat.

Sleb

"Ukh!" pekik Jaejoong kesakitan saat Yunho mencoba membobol holenya, rasa perih segera terasa dan airmata mulai menggenang dimatanya.

"Mian." sesal Yunho dan kemudian mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong.

"Anih..gwencanha..lan..juthhkan..sajahh.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan perih diholenya. Walaupun merasakan sakit yang sangat tak tertahankan, namun ia yakin itu tak akan berlangsung lama.

"Ne." jawab Yunho dan selanjutnya, iapun kembali mencoba memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Slebb

"AKHH- mmfftttt.." kali ini teriakan Jaejoong bertambah keras dari sebelumnya, menyebabkan Changmin sedikit tersentak kaget karena teriakan Jaejoong itu, perlahan kedua matanyapun terbuka, seiring dengan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah darinya.

Sementara itu, Yunhopun dengan sigap langsung menghentikan teriakan Jaejoong dengan ciuman, mengantisipasi Changmin yang bisa terbangun akibat teriakan Jaejoong itu.

"Minie nanti bisa terbangun." bisik Yunho setelah yakin Jaejoong sudah tak akan kembali berteriak. Jaejoongpun paham dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, setelahnya iapun berusaha untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"Ughh~" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya, perih memang, namun ia mulai menikmatinya. Perlahan namun pasti(?), Jaejoongpun mulai terbiasa merasakan kehadiran milik Yunho didalam dirinya. Erangan kesakitan yang awalnya ia rasakapun kini perlahan berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan.

Slebb

Slebb

"Ahhh, Yunhh.." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh sweet spotnya, iapun tanpa sadar kini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Yunho.

"Ahh Boo~" Yunhopun tak bisa menahan desahannya, sudah lama ia tak merasakan hasrat yang menggebu seperti ini.

Keduanya masih terus saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain, benar-benar tak memperhatikan seorang namja cilik yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eugh..um..ma~"

"Ahh, Yunhh..ughh..ahh.." desah Jaejoong tiada henti saat Yunho menggempurnya dengan tak sabaran.

"Ughh..Boo, nikmat~"

"Um..ma~"

"Disana Yunhh..ahh..ughh.."

"Boo..ahh.."

"Hiks..umma..umma..hiks.."

"Yunhh..ahhh..Yunieehhhh~"

"BooJae~ ahhh~~"

"Hiks..umma..UMMA!"

Deg

Brukkk

Brakkk

Buaghhh

"MINIE!"

Pekik Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar teriakan keras dari Changmin. Merekapun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas sofa.

"Hiks..umma..huweee..ummaa.." dan pada akhirnya tangis Changminpun pecah dan kini ia perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. "Umma..huwaa..ummaa~"

"Omo, Minie uljima!" pekik Jaejoong panik sambil mencari pakainnya yang berserakan dan dengan cepat menutupi tubuhnya yang masih bersatu dengan Yunho. "Uljima changi!"

"Umma..huwaa..umma~"

"Sstthhh..Minie uljima Minie, uljima." kata Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan putranya itu.

"Ck, pengganggu!" gerutu Yunho merasa begitu kesal karena kegiatan panasnya harus terganggu.

"Yunie!" hardik Jaejoong saat mendengar gerutuan Yunho itu, astaga suami beruangnya itu kenapa bisa tega sekali mengatai anaknya pengganggu.

"Huh!" dengus Yunho lagi dan kini malah mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong. Nampaknya Yunho tak rela bila kesenangannya terganggu.

"Hikss..umma..umma..hiks..ngapain umma..hikss...dicana.." tanya Changmin lagi disela tangisnya sambil kini mengusap-ngusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya, iapun menatap kearah YunJae dengan matanya yang merah.

"Aa..i..itu, eomma, eomma-" Jaejoong yang sangat panikpun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Umma koo nggak pake baju?" tanya Changmin lagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho namun sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun. Hanya sebuah baju yang menutupi area pribadinya dan setengah pahanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jaejoongpun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tak mungkin juga bukan ia berkata tengah melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersama Yunho disini. Jaejoongpun lalu menepuk paha Yunho menyuruh suaminya itu untuk menjawab.

"Anio. Eomma dan appa hanya kepanasan. Kka, cepat tidur lagi!" kata Yunho sedikit membentak dan tak menutupi nada kesalnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal karena evil kecil itu mengganggu kesenangannya saja.

"Minie tidur lagi ne chagi." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Iapun membenahi baju yang ada dipahanya itu karena sedikit melorot, namun hal itu justru membuat Yunho mengerang pelan. Pasalnya sekarang miliknya masih tertanam sempurna dalam tubuh Jaejoong, namun dengan tidak pekanya Jaejoong malah menggoyang-goyangkan badannya erotis. Alhasil Yunho harus bisa meredam desahannya dan berusaha mati-matian menekan hasratnya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Hiks..Min mau bobok..hiks..cama umma..hiks umma..cini~" panggil Changmin lagi menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidur bersamanya, perlahan tangisan Changminpun mulai berhenti dan sekarang ia malah merengek meminta Jaejoong untuk tidur bersamanya.

"Ne, eomma kesana ne." jawab Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk bangkit dari posisinya, namun-

Srett

Brughhh

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali terduduk setelah tadi saat ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun dengan sigap Yunho kembali menariknya duduk kembali, dan menyebabkan desahan kembali terdengar dari Jaejoong karena milik Yunho yang tak sengaja malah menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Ahh~"

"Umma-"

"Kegiatan kita belum selesai Boo, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Kka, biar aku yang selesaikan urusan evil cilik itu." bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian. Astaga tuan beruang ini, sama sekali tak ingin menghilangkan kesampatan menjamah tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Bahkan ia mengorbankan(?)sang anak yang ingin ditemani tidur.

"Tapi kasihan Minie, Yunie." jawab Jaejoong yang rupanya tak menyetujui ucapan Yunho.

"Apa kau tak kasihan juga melihatku?

"Umma~" panggil Changmin lagi karena Jaejoong justru tak kunjung datang kearahnya, iapun kini berniat untuk turun guna menemui sang eomma. Jaejoongpun yang melihat Changmin akan turun segera saja berteriak kencang. Ya, jelas kan, ia tak ingin putranya itu melihat ia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Minie berhenti!" teriak Jaejoong lantang dan seketika membuat Changmin mengurungkan niatnya, kini ia malah terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur. "Emm, Minie jangan kesini ne." lanjut Jaejoong yang seakan tersadar telah berteriak.

"Hiks..kenapa umma?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sembab, wajahnyapun ditekuk masam karena Jaejoong melarangnya untuk mendekat.

"A..anio-"

"Kka, cepat tidur lagi. Atau besok kita tak akan jadi pergi!" ucap tegas Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong, dan segera saja membuat Changmin semakin kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya marah.

"Huh! Appa nappeun! Min kan mau bobok cama umma!" ketus Changmin sambil menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

"Sudah sana cepat tidur. Atau appa benar-benar akan membatalkannya!" ancam Yunho lagi dan mau tak mau Changminpun mulai kembali menuju tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya. Yah, daripada acara jalan-jalannya batal, lebih baik ia mengikuti apa kata sang appa.

"Ne appa, Min bobok lagi. Tapi becok kita tetap jalan-jalan ne." kata Changmin sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ne, asalkan kau cepat tidur dan jangan mengganggu kegiatan appa dan eomma." ketus Yunho lagi benar-benar sangat tak berkeperi'appa'an(?).

"Yunie! Jangan bicara begitu! Jja Minie tidur lagi ne, jaljayo changi."

"Umm, jalja umma. Jalja appa jelek."

"Yaahhh!"

"Sudahlah Yunie. Kka, jangan buat keributan, biarkan Minie tidur." kata Jaejoong dan perlahan ingin bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Mau kemana? Kegiatan kita belum selesai Boo, kka kita lanjutkan yang tadi." bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dan tanpa peringatan membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan segera menyambar bibir ranum sang istri.

"Yunhh...Miniehh..."

"Sstthhhh...asal kau tak berteriak, Minie tak akan terbangun. Kka, jangan biarkan little Yunie menunggu lebih lama."

Srettt

"Ahh..Yunhh.."

Dan nampaknya kali ini Yunho dan Jaejoong harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga desahan mereka, jangan sampai kegiatan mereka harus ditunda untuk yang kedua kalinya karena Changmin terbangun. Tapi rupanya Yunho mempunyai cara jitu untuk meredam desahan dari Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong akan mendesah, iapun dengan sigap langsung menyambar bibir merah istrinya itu supaya desahannya teredam dan tak mengganggu tidur Changmin.

Ahh, cara yang sangat bagus aniya? Cara yang ampuh dan sangat modus dari seorang Jung Yunho ^^

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Suara detak jarum jam yang teratur seakan menjadi lantunan lulabi dipagi hari ini, membuat tiga orang namja beda usia yang tengah tertidur itupun seakan enggan membuka mata untuk memulai aktivitas dipagi hari nan cerah ini. Ketiga namja itu malah semakin erat merangkul satu sama lain, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tidur mereka. Ah, nampak sekali jika keluarga kecil ini begitu harmonis. Lihatlah sang aegya yang tertidur ditengah-tengah kedua namja dewasa lainnya itu nampak tersenyum manis dalam dekapan hangat kedua namja dewasa itu.

"Eunghh~"

Lenguhan terdengar dari salah satu namja dewasa itu, dan perlahan kedua mata namja itupun terbuka, menampakkan dua mata bulat nan bening dari pemiliknya itu. Senyumpun segera mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat dua namja lainnya yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Iapun mengelus sayang kepala namja terkecil diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada tubuh namja cilik itu.

Cup~

Dikecupnya kening namja kecil itu saat namja kecil itu menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Iapun kemudian menyibak selimut putih yang semalam menyelimuti mereka, dan perlahan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Namun-

"Akhhh-!" pekiknya tertahan saat merasakan nyeri ditubuhnya, terutama dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Iapun meringis saat mencoba untuk menggeser tubuhnya kesamping.

"Dasar beruang pabo! Badanku jadi sakit semuakan!" omel Jaejoong-namja itu-sambil terus menggeser-geser pelan tubuhnya.

Jaejoongpun terus berusaha untuk bisa turun meski harus menahan mati-matian rasa perih yang dirasakannya pada area belakang tubuhnya itu. Ia benar-benar merutuki aksi ganas suaminya-Yunho-kemarin yang menyerangnya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Kalau tahu akhirnya begini, akan kutolak mentah-mentah ajakannya semalam!" omel Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

"Akhhh!" pekikan kembali terdengar darinya saat akhirnya ia bisa turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera iapun berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi hendak membersihkan tubuhnya.

Cekklekkk

Blammm

Dan suara pintu yang ditutuppun membuat dua namja lainnya yang tadinya masih bergelung dalam selimut, perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eummm..Umma~" panggil namja cilik yang perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Iapun mengucek-ngucek matanya khas orang baru bangun.

"Hmm, annyeong Minie~" sapa namja dewasa disebelahnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yunho. Iapun tersenyum manis kearah Changmin yang terlihat masih sedikit mengantuk itu.

"Umma..umma~" panggil Changmin lagi karena tak menemukan keberadaan sang eomma disekitarnya. Iapun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Hei hei, kenapa malah menangis?" tanya Yunho saat melihat anaknya mulai memangis, iapun kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin lalu memeluk tubuh gembul anaknya itu.

"Hiks..umma..umma eodi?" tanya Changmin dengan lelehan airmata yang sudah turun membasahi pipinya, ia begitu sedih saat tak melihat kehadiran sang eomma saat ia bangun tidur. Ia takut jika kemarin ia hanya bermimpi bisa berjalan-jalan dengan chef cantik yang menjadi idolanya itu.

"Cup cup, eomma sedang mandi." jawab Yunho sambil mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi Changmin, ia heran mengapa Changmin sampai menangis begini hanya gara-gara tak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong disekitarnya.

"Umma gak..hiks..pelgi kan?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil menatap wajah sang appa dengan mata bulatnya yang memerah. Lucunya cast cilik kita ini. Begitu sayangkah dirimu pada chef idolamu itu Changminie?

"Mwo? Anio eomma tak akan pergi eoh. Eomma hanya sedang mandi, itu, Minie dengar bukan suara air dikamar mandi?" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang berada dihadapan mereka yang memang menghadirkan suara shower yang tengah mengalir.

"Hiks..umma~" panggil Changmin lagi sambil menatap kearah pintu kamar mandi. Iapun berniat untuk menyusul sang eomma ke kamar mandi, namun-

Ceklekk

"UMMA!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan keras yang memanggil dirinya. Ia yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan sekarang tengah mengenakan jubah mandi putih ditubuhnya.

Srettt

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukkk

"Huweee..umma..ummaa..jangan pelgi~" pekik Changmin sambil memeluk erat kaki Jaejoong dan kembali iapun menangis cukup kencang masih dengan memeluk kaki sang eomma.

"Eh? Waeyo? Siapa yang mau pergi eoh?" tanya Jaeoong bingung dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Changmin itu. Iapun menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan, dan hanya dijawab hendikan baru dari Yunho yang memang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aigoo Minie, eomma tak akan pergi eoh. Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin sambil kini mulai melepaskan pelukan Changmin dikakinya, iapun kemudian mengangkat tubuh montok Changmin kedalam gendongannya dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur.

"Hiks..Min kila umma pelgi ninggalin Min. Coalnya waktu Min bangun, hiks..Min gak liat hiks..umma dicebelah Min!" jawab Changmin sambil sesenggukan, iapun mengusap-ngusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"Aigoo~" gumam Jaejoong sambil terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Changmin. Iapun tak tahan dan segera mencium gemas pipi Changmin. Astaga, anaknya itu ada-ada saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup meninggalakn dua namja tampan yang sudah membuat hidupnya kini kian berwarna.

"Eomma tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Tidak akan pernah." kata Jaejoong sambil menatap intens wajah Changmin.

"Jinja? Hikss..yakcok?" tanya Changmin balas menatap wajah sang eomma sambil sesekali terdengar isakan kecil darinya. Iapun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Jaejoong ingin membuat pinky promise dengan eommanya itu.

"Umm, yaksok!" jawab Jaejoong mantap dan tersenyum manis kearah Changmin. Iapun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke Changmin dan setelahnya mengecup pelan tautan kelingking mereka. "Eomma janji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Minie dan appa. Jadi Minie tak perlu khawatir, arraseo!"

"Umm. Allaco umma!" jawab Changmin juga balas tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, dan kembali tanpa aba-aba ia segera menubruk keras tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat-sangat erat.

_"Ii ko ne~" _(anak pintar~) ucap Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan Changmin di tubuhnya, iapun tesenyum manis saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sang suami a.k.a Yunho.

"Gomawo." ucap Yunho dan tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong, ia sangat bahagia, amat sangat bahagia saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Ia jadi semakin mencintai namja cantik yang sudah berhasil membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna itu.

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Ciprattt

Ciprattt

Plukkk

Byurrr

"Huwaa~~ cegel~~" teriak Changmin sangat bahagia saat tubuh telanjangnya diguyur air dingin oleh sang eomma-Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum senang saat air dari shower yang disemprotkan Jaejoong itu mengenai tubuh montoknya.

Plakkk

Plakkk

Plakkk

Changminpun dengan asiknya menyiprat-nyipratkan air yang mengalir di tubuhnya itu, dan membuat Jaejoong memarahinya karena mengakibatkan baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong menjadi basah.

"Boo, Minie, sedang apa kalian?" teriak Yunho cukup keras karena sudah sangat kesal sedari tadi istri dan anaknya sama sekali tak keluar dari kamar mandi. Iapun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah kamar mandi guna melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan dua namja manis yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Hehe, appa~ Min macih mandi~" jawab Changmin setengah berteriak sambil memainkan busa-busa ditubuhnya. Jaejoongpun hanya menggeleng pelan saat melihat Changmin yang nampaknya sangat senang bermain air, yah, tak biasanya Changmin mau mandi dengan tanpa paksaan begini.

"Ayo Minie, mandinya sudahan ne. Lihat baju eomma jadi basah juga." kata Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Changmin agar mau selesai mandi. Yah, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia takut Changmin akan masuk angin jika kelamaan mandi begini.

"Tapi Min macih pengen maen buca umma~" rengek Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Nanti Minie bisa kedinginan changi~" bujuk Jaejoong lagi namun sama sekali tak membuat Changmin terpengaruh.

"Chiluh, chiluh~ hihihiiii~"

"Cepat selesiakan mandimu, atau kita tak jadi ke disneyland!" ancam Yunho tiba-tiba dan segera membuat Changmin berteriak kencang.

"ANDWAEE!" pekik Changmin kencang membuat Jaejoong harus menutup telinganya. Iapun menatap sebal kearah sang appa yang seenaknya mengancamnya begitu. "Appa nappeun!"

"Kka, kalau Minie tak selesai juga, appa akan benar-ben-"

"Andwae! Umma, Min udah celece mandinya~" teriak Changmin akhirnya, rupanya juga takut jika sang appa akan membatalkan rencana jalan-jalannya. Oh ayolah, ia sudah sangat senang saat diberitahu akan diajak jalan-jalan ke disneyland oleh sang appa, dan ia sungguh tak akan rela bila rencananya akan dibatalkan begitu saja oleh sang appa.

"Anak pintar!" kata Yunho dan tersenyum jahil kearah JaeMin.

Jaejoongpun kini membilas tubuh Changmin sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya membalut tubuh montok anaknya itu dengan handuk lalu menggendongnya dan segera memakaikan bocah montok itu pakaian.

"Jja, sudah selesai!" teriak Jaejoong setelah memakaikan Changmin baju, iapun kini tengah menyisir rambut bocah montok itu agar lebih rapi. "Neomu kyeopta~ kka, cium eomma dulu~"

Cup~

"Hihi, Min memang tampan!" teriak Changmin gembira dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah bulatnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, kini iapun sudah memakian baju kaos dengan gambar yang sama dengan milik Changmin.

"Howaa..baju appa cama ama baju Min~" teriak Changmin heboh saat matanya melihat sosok sang appa yang terlihat memakai baju kaos yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Eoh? Jeongmal?" tanya Yunho pura-pura terkejut sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah JaeMin.

"Umm, jongmalyo!" jawab Changmin bersemangat sambil melompat-lompat diatas kasur.

"Haha, tak hanya appa tapi eomma juga, lihatlah~" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan membuat Changmin segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang eomma, dan pekikian kencangpun segera terdengar darinya saat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sang eomma.

"Huwaaa... Umma juga pake baju yang cama?" teriak Changmin heboh dengan mata yang berbinar menatap baju yang ada ditangan Jaejoong. Yah, memang mereka kini tengah menggunakan kaos dengan gambar yang sama. Nampaknya itu adalah kaos family couple yang dibeli Jaejoong sebelum mereka berangkat ke Jepang.

"Acikk..acik~" teriak Changmin bahagia dan segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Jaejoong. "ACIIKKK~"

"Jja, eomma ganti baju dulu eoh. Minie sama appa dulu ne." kata Jaejoong dan perlahan beranjak menuju kamar mandi guna mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kenapa tak ganti baju disini saja Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Shireo! Pervert!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Blammm

"Hahaha-" dan pecahlah tawa Yunho bersamaan dengan suara debaman pintu dari Jaejoong.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Keluarga kecil nan bahagia YunJaeMin kini tengah asik menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka di Disneyland. Nampak senyum bahagia terukir manis diwajah ketiga namja beda usia itu. Terutama namja paling cilik diantara ketiganya itu. Yah, Changmin merasa sangat senang bisa keluarga bersama appa, dan eomma barunya itu, akhirnya ia bisa juga merasakan apa yang anak lain rasakan, yaitu pergi bersama dengan kedua orangtua mereka.

Wajah Changmin nampak berbinar cerah saat matanya menatap bangunan megah dihadapannya, dengan tulisan Tokyo Disneyland tertulis tegas disana. Yah, sekarang ia tengah berada di depan pintu masuk Tokyo Disneyland, dan sebentar lagi ia akan bersenang-senang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa, umma, kajja~" teriak Changmin girang dan segera setelahnya ia menarik tangan kedua bumonimnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat antusias Changmin, merekapun tersenyum senang melihat buah hati mereka bahagia.

Dan dimulailah perjalanan liburan panjang mereka di Tokyo Disneyland ^^

"Huwooo~"

Changmin tak henti-hentinya berteriak senang saat mulai memasuki bangunan Disneyland, kini ia tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong dengan bangunan-bangunan megah berjejer rapi disebelahnya. Mata Changmin berbinar cerah saat melihat itu semua. Ah, nampaknya perjalanannya kali ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Jja, kita ambil foto." teriak Yunho dan kemudian merekapun beranjak ke sebuah bangunan rumah bergaya ala negri dongeng itu. Iapun mengeluarkan monopod yang sekarang memang sedang trend itu lalu mulai mengarahkannya ponselnya kearah mereka. Lebih tepatnya mengambil foto selca untuk mereka bertiga.

"Jja, hana, dul, set-"

Klikkk

Dan foto pertamapun mereka ambil dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memeluk sayang tubuh Changmin dari belakang, sementara Changmin berdiri sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Ketiganya nampak tersenyum cerah difoto itu, menandakan jika mereka begitu menikmati waktu kebersamaan ini.

"Jja, kita tempat berikutnya." ajak Jaejoong dan segera menggandeng tangan Changmin, sementara Yunho mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Kini mereka tengah mengantri untuk bisa masuk diwahana _Jungle Cruise, _mereka tengah menunggu perahu yang akan membawa mereka menikmati perjalanan mengarungi sungai amazone.

"Kita naik pelahu umma?" tanya Changmin saat melihat perahu berjejer rapi disana.

"Ne, kita naik perahu ini." jawab Jaejoong besamaan dengan giliran mereka yang menaiki perahu tersebut. Kini merekapun sudah duduk manis didalam perahu, dengan Changmin yang duduk ditengah-tengah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Huwaa, belgelak~" teriak Changmin girang saat perahu itu mulai berjalan. Yah, sesuai dengan nama wahana ini, mereka akan menjelajahi hutan amazone dengan menaiki perahu. Selama perjalanan, meraka disuguhi pemandangan lebat hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi. Kadang juga mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan binatang-binatang hutan seperti ular, gajah dan buaya. Suasana hutan begitu kental dalam wahana ini.

"Ahh, gajah!" pekik Jaejoong antusias saat matanya menangkap sosok hewan berbadan besar berbelalai panjang itu melintas didepan perahunya. Iapun tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya saat melihat hewan favoritnya itu.

Sementara Yunho yang mendengar pekikan Jaejoongpun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jaejoong yang begitu senang saat ada gajah dihadapannya, namun segera ia paham jika kekasih hatinya itu menyukai hewan berbelalai panjang itu. Iapun tersenyum dan akan mengingat kesukaan namja cantik itu.

Klikk

Dan Yunhopun mengabadikan moment itu, dimana Jaejoong yang tengah berbinar cerah menatap kagum kearah hewan besar itu. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil jepretannya, dan segera mengatur foto itu sebagai screen loked ponselnya.

"Umma, itu hewan apa?" tanya Changmin saat matanya menangkap seekor hewan bertubuh besar tengah berendam ditengah sungai. Ia belum pernah melihat hewan itu, jadi iapun merasa heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Itu namanya kuda nil." jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan hewan besar yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Changmin.

"Kuda?" tanya Changmin masih sedikit bingung. Seingatnya kuda itu tak nampak seperti hewan yang kini ada dihadapannya itu. Kuda yang pernah dilihatnya ditelevisi memiliki tubuh yang kuat, bukan gendut seperti hewan ini.

"Bukan kuda changi, tapi kuda nil. Kuda nil adalah hewan yang sangat kuat. Lihat, mulutnya yang besar itu." kata Jaejoong saat melihat kuda nil itu menganga lebar.

"Howaa~" dan pekikan kagumpun keluar dari mulut Changmin, ia benar-benar kaget saat melihat mulut hewan itu menganga lebar, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut tebal Changmin.

Yunhopun ikut tersenyum saat mendengar pekikan Changmin itu, dan sebuah ide iseng segera menghampiri otaknya.

"Mulut kuda nil itu sangat besar, hmm, sepertinya kalau Minie nakal appa akan masukkan Minie ke mulut kuda nil itu, pasti muat." kata Yunho menyuarakan ide isengnya, dan segera saja mendapat teriakan keras dari sang putra.

"ANDWAE! Appa nappeun! Maca mau macukin Min kecana!" teriak kencang Changmin tak terima dan membuat beberapa penumpang terkejut mendengar pekikan Changmin itu.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar respond Changmin, sementara Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan iseng Yunho itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dengan menunjukkan hewan-hewan lain yang muncul sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Lima belas menit mengarungi sungai amazone dengan perahu, kini keluarga kecil YunJaeMin sudah selesai mengarungi lebatnya hutan sungai amazone itu. Merekapun turun dari perahu dan beranjak menuju wahana selanjutnya.

Kini mereka beranjak menuju wahana _Country Bear Theater _dimana mereka akan menyaksikan boneka-boneka beruang yang bernyanyi dan memainkan berbagai macam alat musik.

"Kajja kita duduk disini." teriak Jaejoong saat mereka masuk kedalam Theater itu. Iapun menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Setelah semua penonton duduk, segera pertunjukanpun dimulai.

Prokk

Prokk

Prokk

Tepuk tanganpun segera menggema begitu boneka-boneka beruang itu memulai aksinya. Changminpun sangat antusias saat melihat itu semua, padahal awalnya ia tak ingin masuk ke dalam Theater itu, namun sekarang nampaknya ia yang malah paling semangat untuk menonton.

"Umma, umma, liat. Beluang yang itu milip appa~" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba ditengah pertunjukkan sambil menunjuk kesalah satu boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang tengah menggenggam sebuah stik drum.

"Eoh, yang itu?" tanya Jaejoong juga ikut menunjuk kearah boneka beruang yang dimaksud Changmin.

"Ne, milip kan~ cama-cama gemuk. Hihihiii~" jawab Changmin sambil terkikik geli setelahnya. Iapun menoleh kearah Yunho yang sudah menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Oh ayolah, kenapa juga setiap melihat beruang anaknya itu selalu menyamakan beruang itu kepadanya. Dulu cookies beruang (Beauty Chef chap 3) dan sekarang boneka beruang? Bah! Yang benar saja!

"Ck, beruang lagi eoh? Memangnya Minie tak melihat ketampanan appa ini hmm? Masa menyamakan appa sendiri dengan beruang?" kata Yunho pura-pura marah dan tak terima.

Namun melihat sang appa nampaknya kesal, justru membuat Changmin semakin gencar menyamakan sang appa dengan beruang itu.

"Hehe, appa memang milip koo. Badannya cama-cama becal, pelutnya juga becal. Ah, ah, walna appa cama beluangnya juga cama. Benel kan umma?" tanya Changmin kepada Jaejoong setelah membuat perincian tentang kesamaan sang appa dengan beruang.

"Emm, mianhae Yunie, tapi yang dikatakan Minie memang benar. Hahaha~" jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya iapun ikut tertawa bersama Changmin.

"Yaaahhh!" protes Yunho dengan suara cukup keras, namun malah semakin membuat JaeMin tertawa terpingkal.

Hmmm

Namun segera senyum manis terlukis diwajah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tak salah menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai bagian dari keluarga kecilnya.

Cup~

"Eh?"

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah mengataiku beruang!" ucap Yunho setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendelik kesal karena Yunho seenaknya menciumnya ditempat umum begini.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Setelah puas menonton plus menyamakan sang appa dengan beruang-beruang dalam Theater itu, kini keluarga bahagia YunJaeMin masih akan melanjutkan menaiki wahana lainnya. Tadi setelah menonton 4D dalam _4D Mickey's Philhar Magic _kini mereka tengah berjalan pelan mencari wahana selanjutnya yang ingin mereka coba, sambil sesekali Yunho yang mengambil foto dari JaeMin, saat dilihatnya bangunan lucu disekitar mereka.

Seperti sekarang, Yunho tengah mengambil foto JaeMin yang tengah berdiri disebelah patung Mickey sambil mengenakan topi penyihir yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh patung Mickey tersebut.

"Kka, Minie lebih dekat kepada eomma~" teriak Yunho mengarahkan Changmin agar mendapatkan gambar yang bagus.

"Hana, dul, set-"

Jeprettt

"Appa, appa juga ikut poto~ cini appa, cini!" teriak Changmin meminta Yunho untuk ikut juga berfoto bersama mereka. Yunhopun dengan senang hati mengikuti permintaan anaknya itu, iapun mengambil posisi disebelah kiri Changmin lalu menyiapkan monopodnya, dan setelah beres, iapun mulai mengarahkan monopodnya keatas dan mulai mengambil foto mereka.

"Say, kimchi~" teriak Jaejoong sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya merangkul sayang tubuh montok Changmin.

"Kimci~" teriak Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Kimchi!" ucap Yunho cukup tegas dan ikut tersenyum menghadap kearah kamera. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas juga ikut merangkuk tubuh montok Changmin.

Jeprettt

"Jja, kita jalan lagi?" ajak Jaejoong dan kemudian merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan(?)mereka guna mencari wahana lain yang ingin mereka naiki. Merekapun terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan memekik kencang saat melihat sesuatu.

"Akh, gajah!" pekik Jaejoong kencang dengan mata berbinar. Senyumpun tak bisa ia tahan saat ia melihat sebuah wahana dengan seekor gajah yang menjadi ikonnya.

"Yunie, Minie, kajja kita naik itu~" lanjut Jaejoong lagi masih dengan mata berbinar menatap wahana gajah dihadapannya. Persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang berbinar senang saat menemukan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Yunhopun sekejap dibuat bingung dengan tingkah ajaib Jaejoong itu. Astaga. Baru melihat wahana gajah saja kekash hatinya itu sudah melonjak kegirangan. Namun diam-diam Yunho tersenyum senang saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu, karena Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyembunyikan sifat apapun darinya, termasuk sifat bertingkah seperti bocah itu.

"Umm, Min mau, Min mau~" teriak Changmin heboh sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Ne Yunie~"

Suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar dan mengembalikan Yunho kealam sadarnya. Segera ia mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong itu.

Cup~

"Yes my baby Boo~" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong, setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan-lagi-dibibir Jaejoong. Segera setelahnya mereka beranjak lagi untuk mengantri agar bisa menaiki wahana _Dumbo The Flying Elephant _tersebut. Namun-

"Emm, sepertinya kalian saja yang menaikinya ne." kata Yunho sebelum mereka benar-benar mengantri, dan menyebabkan JaeMin menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar suara sang kepala keluarga itu.

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Emm, anio, eopseyo. Lebih baik kalian berdua saja ne yang menaikinya, appa akan tunggu disini sambil mengambil vidio kalian." jawab Yunho yang rupanya tak mau mengungkapkan kenapa ia tak ingin menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Umm, ne, arraseo." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju wahana tersebut.

Yunhopun tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong, dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

_"Tsugi wa~" _(Berikutnya) teriak petugas wahana itu, tepat giliran JaeMin untuk menaikinya. Jaejoongpun terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk menaiki wahana tersebut, tak jauh beda dengan Changmin. Mereka berduapun akhirnya naik dan duduk diatas gajah berwarna biru muda tersebut.

"Appa~" teriak Changmin kencang sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sang appa. Yunhopun membalas lambaian tangan Changmin sambil bersiap mengatur ponselnya untuk merekam aktivitas dari JaeMin itu.

Srettt

Perlahan, wahana itupun mulai bergerak membawa JaeMin perlahan naik keatas, dan membuat Changmin kembali berteriak senang.

"Huwaaaa~ Belgelak~~" teriak Changmin kencang dan tersenyum senang.

Wusssss

Wahana itupun mulai bergerak dan berputar pada porosnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Changminpun semakin tersenyum girang sambil sesekali melihat kearah Yunho yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Minie, Boojae~" teriak Yunho dari bawah sambil terus merekam JaeMin.

"Appa~" teriak Changmin saat dirinya lewat dihadapan Yunho, Yunhopun melambaikan tangannya kearah Changmin. Jaejoongpun tak ketinggalan melemparkan senyumnya kearah Yunho, benar-benar menikmati waktu kebersamaam mereka sebagai keluarga.

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Siang menjelang. Tak terasa kini hari beranjak siang. Changminpun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelaparan. Terlihat sedari tadi ia yang menekuk masam wajahnya. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah menempel erat dipunggung sang appa. Alasannya sih, ia kecapekan dan sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi, makanya ia meminya digendong oleh sang appa.

"Jja, kita makan istirahat disini ne." kata Jaejoong setelah mereka tiba di _Toon Park._ Area khusus untuk para wisatawan beristirahat.

"Minie mau makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong menanyakan makanan yang ingin dimakan Changmin. Changminpun menoleh kearah kearah Jaejoong lalu tersenyum sangat lebar, Yunhopun hanya geleng kepala melihat tawa Changmin itu. Ia sangat hafal, jika sudah begini pasti anaknya itu akan memesan berbagai macam makanan.

"Min mau bulgel umma. Tadi Min liat ada anak kecil yang bawa itu. Keliatannya enak, Min jadi pengen." jawab Changmin masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Tapi min mau ukulan yang paling becal. Coalnya Min lapel banget. Hehe~" lanjut Changmin sambil terkikkk geli setelahnya.

"Ne arraseo. Kalau Yunie mau apa hmm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, namun-

"Yah umma! Min kan belom celece! Kok udah nanya ke appa!" teriak Changmin segera memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ne Boo, dengarkan dulu Minie, jangan sampai dia ngambek karena kekurangan makanan." kata Yunho terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

"Oh, ne?"

"Emm, Min juga mau kentang goleng cama sepagetti. Humm, teluc minumnya Min mau oleng juc yang ukulan jumbo juga."

"..."

"Ah, ah, cama ec clim. Min mau yang laca panila. Ne umma. Umma inget pecenan Min cemua kan?" tanya Changmin setelah selesai menjabarkan apa saja yang ingin dibelinya untuk makan siang. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bengong melihat kearah Changmin sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepaka tanda mengerti.

Ah, Changminie~ Dirimu sungguh food monster..

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kini hari sudah beranjak sore, dan nampaknya Changminpun sudah kelelahan. Nampak ia yang kini terkulai lemah(?)digendong oleh Jaejoong, dengan mata yang sudah terpejam erat. Mungkin ia sangat kelelahan akibat seharian bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama eomma barunya itu.

"Apa kau keberatan Boo? Sini, biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." kata Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin begitu.

Jaejoongpun menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho, "Anio. Gwencanha. Lagipula ia sudah tertidur. Kka, panggilkan taksi saja, hmm."

"Ne, arraseo." jawab Yunho dan iapun kemudian menyetop taksi yang lewat dihadapan mereka. Setelahnya iapun membantu Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam taksi, sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut masuk dan taksipun melaju pelan setelah Jaejoong mengatakan tujuan mereka.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini Boo. Aku sungguh senang. Kurasa Changmin juga sangat senang, lihat ia sampai tersenyum begitu dalam tidurnya." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Iapun mengusap sayang kepala Changmin saat melihat anaknya itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Cheonmaneyo. Aku juga merasa sangat senang. Nado gomawo karena sudah membawaku masuk ke dalam keluarga kalian. Aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki kalian." jawab Jaejoong dan balas tersenyum menatap Yunho. Iapun juga mengelus sayang kepala Changmin yang masih terkulai didadanya.

"Saranghae." ucap Yunho lagi dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, "Jeongmal saranghae." lanjutnya lagi dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menatap dalam kearah mata musanag Yunho, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Yunho menempel lembut diatas bibirnya.

Keduanyapun larut dalam ciuman hangat yang berlandaskan cinta, tak ada nafsu besar didalamnya, hanya pembuktian cinta tulus dari dua anak manusia yang baru saja memulai kehidupan baru sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Changminpun nampaknya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Iapun tersenyum manis didalam tidurnya sambil perlahan menyamankan posisi tidurnya didada Jaejoong.

"Umma~ calanghe~"

::

:

YUNJAEMIN

:

::

Seminggu berlalu sejak liburan bersama keluarga kecil YunJaeMin. Karena kesibukan Jaejoong yang harus memulai shooting kembali, akhirnya mereka hanya menghabiskan 3 hari berlibur di Jepang. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di Korea dan memulai kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Awalnya Changmin menolak keras untuk kembali ke Korea, ia masih ingin berada di Jepang dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik yang ada di Jepang. Namun apa daya, Jaejoong tak bisa menambah cutinya lagi dan ia harus segera kembali memulai shooting. Alhasil, dengan bujuk rayu membelikan banyak makanan dan berjanji akan ke Jepang lagi jika Jaejoong mendapatkan libur, barulah Changmin mau pulang ke Korea namun dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

Hari ini Jaejoong terbebas dari jadwal shooting, sehingga hari ini ia bisa seharian bebas bermain dengan putranya itu. Sementara sang suami-Yunho-sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Karena harus menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berada di rumah menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

Jaejoong dan Changminpun bermain dengan bersemangat sampai tak mengenal waktu, sampai akhirnya waktu sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang, akhirnya Jaejoongpun menyudahi acara bermainnya dan mulai membuat masakan untuk makan siang mereka.

Sementara sang eomma tengah asik membuat berbagai macam makanan untuk makan siang mereka, nampak Changmin tengah duduk manis dimeja makan sambil asik memakan buah apel yang tadi disodorkan Jaejoong agar Changmin tak mengganggu acara memasaknya. Yah bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan masakannya, karena keasikan bermain dengan Changmin tadi, akhirnya ia malah terlambat menyiapkan makan siang. Maka dari itu ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan siang itu sebelum sang suami a.k.a Yunho pulang ke rumah.

"Umma, Min gak mau pake paplika." teriak Changmin sedikit kencang saat melihat Jaejoong tengah memotong sebuah paprika merah. Jaejoongpun menoleh kearah Changmin saat didengarnya suara membahana sang putra.

"Wae? Kenapa tak mau pakai paprika hmm?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh dengan permintaan Changmin.

"Min gak cuka paplika umma. Lacanya aneh. Huekkk." kata Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pura-pura muntah.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban Changmin, bukankah anaknya itu sangat gemar makan? Namun ternyata ada juga makanan yang tak disukainya.

"Ne arraseo. Eomma tak akan memberikan paprika." kata Jaejoong akhirnya. Yah, biarkanlah. Toh Changmin juga memakan semua sayuran, jadi tak apa jika putra montoknya itu tak mau memakan paprika.

Kembali kini Jaejoong berkutat dengan masakannya, kali ini ia tengah memotong-motong daging yang ingin dibuatnya menjadi daging bakar. Iapun dengan telaten memotong daging itu hingga mejadi ukuran yang sama besar.

"Umma, umma mau macak apa?" tanya Changmin saat melihat sang eomma yang tengah memotong-motong daging itu. Ia sedikit penasaran masakan apa yang akan dibuat hari ini oleh sang eomma tercinta.

"Umm, ini eomma mau membuat da-, ughhh..."

Belum sempat Jaejoong meneruskan kalimatnya, susatu merangsek naik melewati tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ia merasakan sedikit tak enak pada tubuhnya.

"Ughh..hoek..hoek." dan iapun akhirnya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"UMMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaa.. Saya kembali~~

Bagaimana untuk Chap ini? Hehe, karena banyak yang minta adegan terakhir itu dilanjut, saya akhirnya melanjutkannya.. Dan karena itu saya sudah menaikkan ratenya yahh.. Ada yang ngeh nggak sama perubahan ratenya(?)

Nah loh 'Helo cep' kenapa tuh? Koo muntah-muntah? #smirk

Bagian mana yang menjadi favorit kalian? Kalau part favorit saya pas adegan awal chap ini.. Bukannya saya yadong yahh, saya suka part dimana Changmin kebangun dan nanya macem2 ke Jaejoong.. Uhh yahh, ga kebayang aja gimana was-wasnya YunJae upss, bukan YunJae, tapi cuma Jaejoong aja saat Changmin nanya macem2.. Bikin ketawa sendiri pas ngebayanginnya.. XD

Favorit kalian?

Terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, favorit dan juga menyempatkan review di chap kemarin.. Special thanks buat :

**teukiangle | chikenbear | auliaJC | akiramia44 | PURPLE-KIMlee | queen harkyu | misschokyulate2 | YunJaeee Shipper | sukasukkie | DahsaytNyaff | bambidola | AulChan12 | kim wiwin 9 | rinayunjaerina | Anik0405 | Ineedtohateyou | diahmiftachulningtyas | ChwangKyuh EvilBerry | yoon HyunWoon | lipminnie | noona | SimviR | ttarahae | Guest | miss leanna | Zen Ikkika | YunJae Lover | Bumbum | Guest | adityaaja | SinushYS |Mami Fate Kamikaze | nanajunsu | ShinJiWoo920202 | GuestYunJae | puput | weqlyshuokjie | min | roostafaelf | BabyBuby | hanasukie | zuzydelya | raayra putria | Dennis Park | Guest | Boo Bear Love Chwang | cha yeoja hongki**

Yang uda nyempetin review.. Jangan lupa review lagi ne di chap ini ^^ sider juga,, ayo tunjukkan dirimu(?).. Supaya saya mengenal kalian ^^

Ah ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan BEAST ngeluarin album di Jepang.. Omedetou gozaimasu~~ Lagu barunya keren~~ Daisuki ^^

Jja, minna review onegaishimasu~

.

Denpasar, 17 September 2014


End file.
